DRABBLE COLLECTION BECAUSE I'M WEIRD
by SuperVC
Summary: This will be part of a drabble collection based on AI Football GGO
1. Drabble no.1

Isaac sat there pondering on which sauce to eat Shawn with; his tender thighs could go with about any sauce but soy sauce and his pointy chin could be eaten like someone would eat lamb shank, but the real attraction was Timmy and his several layers of blubber. Anyway, his wife Cat and him had them all in the cauldron so they could do whatever they wished with them. Cat wanted to hire a professional chef to cook the meal, but Isaac thought that the chef would report them for eating fellow lemons. In the end, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade, so the two ended up settling with a hot l, bubbly lemonade.

Suddenly, Cat sprung up and started to peel herself. She repeatedly started to squish her temples and Isaac near she was making a noble sacrifice: she was sacrificing her own flesh to make more lemonade! What a noble woman. In the end, Isaac was left with a cauldron full of lemonade and an unmoving carcass.

Then the universe had a child.

Then it died of miscarriage

Then every first-born in Ukraine died of miscarriage

Then everyone died.


	2. Drabble no2

They sat lounged on the porch, eating the various insects that came their way. The team had been designated to the nearest pond to keep unwanted insects and mosquitoes in check. But the tension between them could almost act as a barrier between them; they were all uneasy. Timmy's stomach sounded like a lawnmower; he wanted more than insects as food; he wanted to eat his friends. He crept behind them, but contradicting his worries, his growling stomach was masked in their incessant croaking; there was no way that they could have heard him coming. He lassoed out his cohesive tongue and snatched Karl tight put of his cubbyhole and swallowed him before he realised he was even struck by a cohesive tongue. The rest of them would have followed in suit if it had not been interrupted by Aunt Betty, who quickly set the self-destruction system and blew all of them up

Into the starry night sky.

But then, a frolicking fly waddled into the scene and ate another fly, activated its self-destruction system and the chain continued until everyone in the Southern Hemisphere had been blown up or eaten. It was known as the purge of the Southerners.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble

Isaac sat bolt up-right, and started to chew his thumb. He was thinking. He took of his sock, stuffed it in his mouth and started to think. Again. He picked up his mug and started to drink pineapple juice by the gallon. He smashed it upon his head, and ran out the entrance of the hive. He flew out and instantly got sprayed by bug spray. He fell to the thick grass and died. The Rabbit stood up and started to eat lamb shank, because it was tasty. It started to drink pineapple and pooed in the undergrowth. It ate the pellet and grew to the size of a chicken. Then KFC got it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Confusion**

IT was night of the day, and Isaac was craving some late brunch the same way one would crave money or plastic. So, he took this to his own hands, and jumped out of the plane, into the fertile lands of Sweden. There, he wooed a female cow (namely Oscar) to kill herself and offer her meat to Isaac. Now Isaac had the food, all he had to do was cook it. He took the fire out of his breast pocket, and started to chew on it in deep thought and pleasure. Having been replenished with the food he needed. Now all he had to do was to go to sleep and have a hearty rest. He sprinted to the nearest body of water and lay down before jumping back up and climbing a tree. From his vantage point, he walked out of the living room, and started to rub a cashew nut on his other cashew nut, hoping to created more water he could save for later in case a fire broke out. He promptly climbed back into the plain and was forever more morbid.

Eat up, Chicken.


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble

The winter was closing in, and through his thick fur, Isaac could sense his body shrivelling in the futile attempt to battle the elements. **It was so hot.**

Isaac bit down on his toe, chopping it off, then used as a pencil to plot out where to put his berries and squirrels he caught on his way here. Just then, Isaac's senses picked up another polar bear careering down to his general direction. His muscles tense. His teeth bared. His hackles raised. He was ready.

Just as the opposing polar bear set foot in his land, he sat down civilly and introduced himself. The other polar bear (Shawn) shared a meagre meal of berries with Isaac before collapsing in pain of the effects of the accidental fact that the squirrels that Isaac had caught, not quite dead, had eaten the poisonous berries, then died. And once the two had eaten the squirrels, they had too consumed the poisonous berries, and died. Then some Inuit women from Anchorage came and ate the polar bears, and subsequently died. Then some lustful men came and ate the women, and also subsequently died. Then the scientists who examined the bodies also (irrelevantly) died of a heart-attack. Soon the city was wiped of the map by coincidental heart-attacks, food poisoning, and suicide.

The town was left there for a memoir of the polar bear race, who ran around eating Russians to the end of time.


	6. Chapter 6

The water cycle

They trickled down Margaret Thatcher's stockings, joining with fellow raindrops. They had just dropped from the succulent clouds that littered the sky. Suddenly, they saw their fellow friend, Oscar, fall to the floors of Parliament, and splatter into one-thousand little drops of liquid; dead liquid. No-one ever liked him anyways, they just pretended to. Around them, they could see the big droplet of water called the EU fall, and it too split into pieces, with one small blob delegating from the rest. That was the United Kingdom. But it was drawn in by gravity to the bigger drop. It was October the 30th by the way. The clock nearly struck midnight of the 31st, but then Sozen's comet came along and absolutely and forcefully sat on all life, extinguishing it. So much for the water cycle.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac woke as a priest. He was preaching to a crowd of chicken. One of the chicken was called Shawn. In Shawn's coat pocket were two marbles. One was called Cat, the other was just some marble. They were both blue, the latter being much less ornate than the one called Cat. In Cat's embryonic centre were two shades blue. One was turquoise, the other, Timmy. Entwined with turquoise, Timmy's slender form wrapped around the heavens and above. In Timmy were quite some atoms, one namely Karl. Karl was a fun little guy, who didn't mind the fact that he resided in Timmy. But residing in Karl, were two quarks called Ball and Betty. They liked to rub.


	8. Chapter 8

Cat had never had baby before, she had never had to. But the cooked baby in front of her was just begging to be eaten, there was just no two ways about it. So she picked up her spatula, and spanked the baby's thigh, _hard_. So hard that it bled juice, which she deftly picked up with her tongue. Then, she plopped it into her mouth, and the baby was never seen again, by anyone. It was so that that baby was nucleac, so she died later. Her fingers turned to clay, and the clay turned towards the sun, drying quickly, forming her into a statue. It stands at 34°42′N 135°30′E . The baby was called Oscar.


End file.
